Swerve of Fate
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Justo cuando Edward y Bella tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos, un cambio del destino los separa. Diez años después, en su reunión de preparatoria, tienen una segunda oportunidad para el amor que les fue negado en el pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link de la historia original:** **w w w . fanfiction s / 9322022 / 1 / Swerve - of - Fate**

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 1**

La Oficina de Estudiantes de Último Año del 2003 cordialmente te invita a la:

 **¡Reunión de diez años de la Generación 2003 de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks!**

Breve descripción de los eventos:

 ** _Miércoles 16 de octubre_**

Desayuno de pancakes con la Clase de Último Año del 2013

8:00 - 10:00 a. m., Escuela Preparatoria de Forks

$7.00 por adulto, $3.00 por niños mayores de dos años.

¡Únanse a nosotros para un amigable desayuno de pancakes patrocinado por la clase de último año del 2013! Todo lo recaudado será para el consejo estudiantil de último año del 2013.

 ** _Jueves 17 de octubre_**

Espectáculo de porristas y fogata en la playa

6:00 - 9:00 p. m., Playa Rialto

Adornos de Forks, bocadillos y tragos para comprar.

¡Agarra tus pompones y porta tu Azul y Dorado de Espartano! Ayuda a llevar a nuestro equipo a la victoria y disfruta de deliciosos malvaviscos en la fogata.

 _ **Viernes 18 de octubre**_

Juego de fútbol contra la Preparatoria de Elma

7:00 p. m., Escuela Preparatoria de Forks

Boletos: $6.00 por adulto, $3.00 por niño, boletos vip están disponibles para comprar.

¡Vamos, Espartanos! ¡Derroten a las Águilas! Habrá reconocimientos en el medio tiempo para los alumnos de la generación del 2003 que vayan.

 _ **Sábado 19 de Octubre**_

Baile de Reunión de la Generación del 2003: "Érase una vez".

7:00 p. m., Gimnasio de la Escuela Preparatoria de Forks.

$40.00 por persona o $65.00 por pareja (cena incluida).

Revive nuestra mágica noche del baile con tu persona especial. Sin importar si en verdad fue tu novio de preparatoria o no, puede ser tu "Érase una vez".

 _ **Domingo 20 de Octubre**_

Picnic de diversión en familia

11:00 a. m. - 2:00 p. m., Hotel Miller Tree

$10.00 por familia.

Disfruta del sol, buena comida y juegos en nuestro picnic familiar. La comida es ofrecida por el Hotel Miller Tree.

* * *

 _«Santa mierda»,_ pensé mientras veía el "breve" itinerario de mi próxima reunión de diez años de preparatoria. ¿Cinco días de eventos? ¿Es en serio? ¿Quién tenía tanto tiempo y entusiasmo para esta mierda?

Mientras me sentaba en un banco de la cocina industrial de mi panadería, rebusqué en mi cerebro para recordar quiénes habían sido electos como el consejo estudiantil de nuestra generación. Veamos… Jessica Stanley era presidente con Eric Yorkie como VP. Alice Brandon, la perra, era secretaria y su pequeño cachorro, Jacob Black, había sido tesorero. Leah Clearwater había sido elegida como coordinadora de eventos. Y Edward Cullen… Edward era diputado. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó mi rostro.

Él pudo haber sido presidente, era querido, pero eso era "mucha responsabilidad". No, diputado era suficiente como para darle los puntos extra en sus solicitudes para universidades, pero no era mucho trabajo como para distraerlo de sus estudios y otras actividades. Ser el mejor de la generación, capitán de los equipos de baloncesto y atletismo, y editor asistente del periódico escolar no era suficiente.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios mientras los recuerdos de Edward llenaban mi mente. Dios, tenía el más grande enamoramiento con él. Él era tan atractivo y sexy. Y genuinamente dulce como para darse cuenta de que él era la estrella de todas las fantasías nocturnas de las chicas calientes de la Preparatoria de Forks.

Me estremecí cuando mi favorita personal, una de Edward tomándome en el escritorio del editor en el salón del periódico, llenó mi mente. Santas bragas mojadas, Batman.

Reí. Al menos había ganado el puesto de editora del periódico. Quizás hubiera tenido una oportunidad de vencerlo como la mejor de la generación hasta que…

Alcé mi mano hacia la cicatriz de cinco centímetros en mi frente, cubierta por mi grueso flequillo.

La alarma de uno de los hornos sonó fuerte y salté.

—Concéntrate, Bella —murmuré y tiré la invitación de vuelta a mi bolso.

Me puse una manopla para remover del horno mis bizcochos de arándanos y moras azules. Los dejé que se enfriaran y metí mis panques de chocolate con chispas de chocolate a que se hornearan. Amaba ser dueña de la Panadería Duck and Goose. Estaba decorada con motivos infantiles y, debido a su cercanía con el Hospital Infantil de Seattle, era perfecta para las familias y los empleados del hospital. Habíamos ganado la popularidad suficiente como para atraer a públicos diferentes, pero me rehusaba a cambiar nuestra imagen.

—Buenos días. —Mi mejor amigo y socio, Emmett, bostezó mientras entraba.

—Buenos días —le respondí con alegría.

Él gruñó y comenzó a arreglar los platos y charolas de pasteles recién horneados que ya había terminado.

—Demasiado alegre —dijo, y reí.

—Son las siete y media de la mañana, Em. He estado aquí desde las cinco y media.

Me lanzó una mirada y se giró para seguir ordenando las charolas. A las ocho, abrí la puerta y entraron nuestros primeros clientes del día. Sobrevivimos a la agitada mañana y, a las diez treinta, ambos estábamos felices de ver a Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett y nuestra contadora, entrar y hacerse cargo del mostrador.

Me senté en la cocina con alegría y comencé a decorar cupcakes metódicamente. Me calmaba y le permitía a mi mente relajarse. Edward atravesó mis pensamientos de nuevo y sonreí.

—¿Cuál es la historia, sonrisas? —me molestó Emmett—. Has tenido una boba sonrisa toda la mañana.

—¿Lo he hecho? No es nada, solo recordando, supongo. Mi reunión de la preparatoria se acerca. —Me encogí de hombros.

Él movió las cejas.

—Ya veo. ¿Pensando en tu caliente novio de la preparatoria y en cómo encontraba la manera de hacerte mujer en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres?

Estallé en grandes carcajadas.

—¡No estás ni cerca! No, no tuve novio en la preparatoria. Había un chico del que estaba muy enamorada, pero no pasó nada. Éramos buenos amigos, competíamos en nuestras clases avanzadas y en el periódico escolar que manejábamos juntos. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Nunca fue nada romántico. Aunque, él me invitó al baile de graduación.

—¿Oh, sí?

Rellené mi manga pastelera y comencé de nuevo.

—Sí.

* * *

 _ **Abril de 2003**_

— _Oye, Swan. Ya déjalo, es tarde y están a punto de cerrar._

 _Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward merodeando por la entrada del salón del periódico usando una playera sudada y chándales, ya que volvía de la práctica de béisbol. Se me hizo agua la boca ante la deliciosa vista. Archivé la imagen en mi mente para más tarde._

— _Bueno, si tan solo mi editor asistente no me hubiera dejado por algo tan ridículo como arrojar una pelota por un campo, no estaría aquí terminando el diseño para el periódico de la siguiente semana —espeté._

 _Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y mi corazón revoloteó._

— _Como sea, supervisora. Ya lo tenía diseñado antes de ir a la práctica, tú solo tenías la necesidad de ser la última en tener tus manos sobre eso._

 _Rodé los ojos y guardé mi trabajo antes de apagar la máquina. Tomé mi chaqueta y mochila para salir con Edward. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, pasamos por un enorme cartel del próximo baile de graduación. Lo miré con esperanza. De ninguna manera era una chica muy femenina, pero aun así caí en la trampa de las románticas nociones asociadas con el baile._

 _Quería arreglarme y bailar y quizás tener algo de acción. Quería que un chico me mirara como si fuera hermosa y me sostuviera entre sus brazos. Demonios, ¿a quién engañaba? Quería que Edward fuera ese chico._

 _Dejé salir un suave suspiro. Sabía que no iría. No me habían invitado y no creía que pasara. Era linda y agradable, pero mi papá tenía un arma y una placa. Eso espantaba a los chicos. Y Edward solo me veía como una amiga. Una buena amiga, pero nada más, nada menos._

 _Edward chocó su hombro con el mío._

— _¿Por qué esa cara, Bella? ¿Estás viendo el cartel del baile?_

 _Quité mis ojos del cartel._

— _¿Eh? ¡No! Eso es tonto. —Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y él arqueó una ceja._

— _No me lo creo —contestó, pero lo dejó pasar._

 _Me acompañó todo el camino hacia mi camioneta vieja, a pesar de que una ligera llovizna nos rodeaba y de que su auto estaba estacionado al otro lado del lugar. Abrí la puerta y estaba lista para subirme, cuando Edward me detuvo._

— _¿Oye, Bella?_

 _Me giré y lo encontré jugando con las cintas de su sudadera._

 _Curvé mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarlo._

— _¿Sí, Edward?_

— _Um. —Se pasó una mano por su salvaje cabello cobrizo y luego tomó mi mano. Miré hacia abajo en shock._

 _Edward estaba tomando mi mano. Era cálida y grande y se sentía genial. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría en otros lugares de mi cuerpo. Como por ejemplo, presionada contra el húmedo y punzante calor entre mis piernas._

— _¿Bella?_

— _¿Eh? —articulé con tanta inteligencia y alcé la cabeza._

— _¿Tú… quiero decir, te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?_

— _¿Q-qué? —tartamudeé, asombrada._

— _¿Quieres ir? ¿Al baile? ¿Conmigo?_

— _¡Sí! —grité—. Quiero decir, sí —repetí en un tono normal de intensidad. Sentí como me sonrojé del tope de la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies._

 _Él me respondió con una brillante sonrisa._

— _¡Genial! Eso es genial._

 _Me mordí el labio inferior para esconder mi propia sonrisa. Él alzó su mano y lo liberó._

— _No hagas eso —murmuró y pasó su pulgar por mi labio._

 _Un sonido salió de mi interior mientras miles de chispas explotaban por mi cuerpo ante ese simple toque. Edward lamió sus labios y se inclinó hacia mí. Me alcé en las puntas de los pies para ayudarme a encontrarlo en medio._

 _De repente, los sonidos de Jet llenaron el aire._

 _Big black boots,_

 _long brown hair,_

 _she's so sweet_

 _with her get back stare._

 _Well I could see,_

 _you home with me,_

 _but you were with another man, yea!_

 _I know we,_

 _ain't got much to say,_

 _before I let you get away, yea!_

 _I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

 _Ambos brincamos y Edward me miró avergonzado._

— _Lo siento, es mi teléfono. —Comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila para encontrarlo._

 _A pesar de mis alocados latidos, la decepción me llenó mientras maldecía a su estúpido teléfono por negarme mi primer beso. Con Edward._

— _No hay problema. Debería irme._

— _Cierto. —Finalmente encontró su teléfono y lo sacó justo cuando dejó de sonar. Irónicamente, fue en ese momento cuando el mío comenzó a sonar._

 _You are my fire_

 _The one desire_

 _Believe when I say_

 _I want it that way_

 _But we are two worlds apart_

 _Can't reach to your heart_

 _When you say_

 _That I want it that way_

 _Me removí para silenciar la llamada. Vi que el nombre de papá apareció en la pantalla y sabía que se estaba preguntando en dónde estaba._

— _¿Los Backstreet Boys? ¿En serio, Bella?_ _Pensé que tenías mejor gusto musical que eso. —Edward sonrió hacia mí._

 _Entrecerré los ojos hacia él._

— _Me gustan. Nick es caliente. Y apuesto a que piensas que eres taaaaan genial por escuchar a Jet. ¡Son unos imitadores de los Rolling Stones!_

 _La risa de Edward se escuchó e hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran al verlo sonreírme de esa manera._

— _Touché. Supongo que nuestros padres están a punto de enviar un escuadrón de rescate. ¿Te veo mañana?_

— _Síp —sonreí._

 _Sonrió de vuelta._

— _¿Y el baile conmigo?_

— _Definitivamente. —Me acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y asentí—. Nos vemos mañana, Edward._

— _Adiós, Bella._

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!**

 **Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, es una historia muy bonita con poco (casi nada) de drama, aunque sí hay partes muy emocionales.**

 **Respondiendo las preguntas frecuentes:**

 **-Actualizaciones serán igual que Paperwork: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **-Son siete capítulos nada más.**

 **-Sí, tiene final feliz.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a todas las chicas que dejaron su review en el epílogo de Paperwork :´)**

 **Bueno y ya saben, espero que nos acompañen en esta nueva traducción y sus rr´s con sus opiniones acerca de este primer capítulo de 'Swerve of Fate' :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 2**

—¿Y eso es todo? —exclamó Emmett.

—Eso es todo —dije con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ustedes no terminaron declarándose su amor eterno por el otro antes de tener caliente, loco y juvenil sexo virginal en la noche del baile? —interrumpió Rosalie desde su lugar, recargada contra la puerta.

Me toqué la frente.

—Accidente de camino a casa. Coma por una semana. Tuve meningitis cuando estuve en el Hospital de Port Angeles y me llevaron en helicóptero al Hospital Infantil de Seattle. Conocen mi suerte. —Pausé y tomé un profundo respiro para bloquear la depresión y la sensación de sentirme engañada amenazando con abrumarme—. No lo he visto desde entonces. En realidad, ni siquiera debería ser parte de la generación del 2003. No me gradué de verdad hasta el 2004, pero la escuela me hizo un favor y me dejó "graduarme" con los créditos incompletos de mis clases.

Rose exhaló con fuerza.

—Chica, tienes que ir a esta reunión. ¡Ve por tu hombre! —Emmett asintió, coincidiendo con ella mientras doblaba la masa para hacer croissants.

Bufé.

—Probablemente él esté felizmente casado con una supermodelo y tenga tres hijos, dos perros y una casa con una cerca blanca alrededor. Aunque, no me importaría ponerme al corriente. Él es la única persona por la que siempre me pregunté. Él quería ser doctor. Ambos fuimos aceptados en Dartmouth, apuesto a que él fue. Pero la vida no siempre sigue los planes que tú tienes.

Su rostro sonriente volvió a mi mente mientras me mantenía ocupada mezclando masa de galletas de crema de maní e ignoraba el peso de las miradas de Em y Rose. No había razón para quedarme en el pasado. El accidente había alterado mi vida en maneras que no creía que fueran posibles. La meningitis era una perra y había hecho un buen trabajo conmigo.

Emmett caminó hacia mí y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Lo miré.

—Deberías ir. Difícilmente visitas Forks y, cuando lo haces, actúas como una reclusa. Sería bueno para ti visitar a tus viejos amigos. Deja de esconderte. Eres una mujer exitosa y hermosa que debería estar orgullosa de lo que ha conseguido.

—Quizás —contesté con un tono que no me comprometía a nada. No estaba segura de querer exponerme a las personas que me conocieron antes de mi accidente y que no me habían visto después.

* * *

Un mes después me encontraba de vuelta en Forks y estacionándome en la entrada de la casa de mi papá. Después de sentarme por unos momentos a juntar valor, tomé mi bolsa y caminé a la puerta.

—¿Papá? —llamé mientras empujaba la puerta. Escuché su voz venir desde más adentro y me dirigí hacia la dirección de donde pensé que venía.

—¡Hola, Bells! —saludó papá mientras salía de la cocina. Él me alzó en un abrazo de oso—. Es bueno verte, nena —dijo y me besó la mejilla.

—Es bueno verte también, papá. ¿Cómo estás?

—Eh, no puedo quejarme. ¿Estás emocionada por la gran reunión? ¡Cinco días llenos de diversión! Es todo de lo que están hablando en el pueblo.

Las mariposas se abarrotaron en mi estómago. Froté mi, ahora sudorosa palma, en mi pantalón de mezclilla.

—Supongo. No lo sé, papá. Quizás deberíamos ir a pescar en su lugar. Estoy segura de que podemos conseguir nuestra cabaña usual en el Lago Dickey.

—Bella, debes dejar de esconderte. No hay razón por la que no debas mantenerte en contacto con al menos un par de tus amigos de la preparatoria.

Me inquieté ante su escrutinio.

—Lo sé, pero soy diferente ahora. Tú mejor que nadie entiendes eso.

Papá bufó y me acunó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Pequeña, quizás haya algunas cosas que han cambiado por tu accidente, pero aún eres la misma dulce e inteligente chica que siempre has sido. —Se inclinó y me besó la frente.

—Gracias, papi —susurré, y me acomodé en su pecho por un momento antes de separarme—. Bien, suficiente con la mierda sentimental. ¡Somos Swan, por Dios! ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

* * *

— _Bells, mira quién está aquí —anunció papá, tocándome con gentileza el brazo._

 _Aturdida, giré la cabeza para ver a Edward de pie en la puerta de mi cuarto del hospital._

— _¿Ewar? —susurré con dificultad. Gemí internamente. Tenía una relación de amor-odio con la dosis de morfina que tenía. Hacía que el insistente dolor de mi cabeza fuera manejable, pero estaba más ida que un cometa. También tenía una dosis en exceso de otros antibióticos intravenosos para la herida en mi cabeza y la subsecuente infección de meningitis que había contraído, así que mi estómago estaba revuelto en exceso._

 _Edward mostró su sonrisa torcida._

— _Hola, Bella. Te traje tu anuario. Todos los firmaron para ti._

— _Gracias —contesté con voz ronca._

— _Voy rápido por una taza de café. ¿De acuerdo, Bella? —preguntó papá._

 _Hice un ruido en respuesta y él me palmeó la mano que no tenía una intravenosa antes de irse. Edward se acercó más y tomó el lugar de papá. Miró el vendaje que me cubría la cabeza._

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —habló con suavidad._

— _Me he sentido… —Parpadeé, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta—. Um… —No terminé y fruncí el ceño en frustración—. ¿Bien? No, no bien. —Mi barbilla tembló mientras las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en la palabra correcta?_

— _¿Mejor? —sugirió._

— _Mhmm. Mejor. Me he sentido mejor. —Hice un gesto de dolor cuando traté de asentir—. Lo siento, a veces me confundo._

 _Él se estiró y cubrió mi mano con la suya._

— _Está bien, Bella. Todos nos sentimos así, al menos tú tienes una buena excusa —bromeó._

 _Mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Manejaste mucho solo para verme._

— _Seattle no está tan lejos. No es como si tuviera algo bueno que hacer este fin de semana._

 _Lo estudié por un momento. Su enredado cabello cobrizo, su recta nariz, fuerte mandíbula y sus asombrosamente brillantes ojos verdes._

— _Tan bonito —murmuré, y luego me sonrojé cuando él rió ligeramente—. No pretendía decir eso en voz alta._

— _No te preocupes. Tú también eres bastante hermosa._

 _Hice un ruido despectivo en respuesta. Mis ojos, involuntariamente, se cerraron y cuando los volví a abrir, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo me había ido._

— _Lo siento, Edward. Las medicinas me ponen somnolienta._

 _Él pasó sus manos por mi cabello._

— _No te preocupes, cariño. Necesitas descansar para que puedas curarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los míos. Por ese momento, mi dolor se fue y luego la oscuridad me envolvió._

Me senté en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de mi tiempo en el Hospital de Port Angeles y los primeros días en el Infantil de Seattle. Lo que podía recordar era borroso y no incluía a Edward. Era extraño que este sueño estuviera tan profundamente conmigo.

Miré al otro lado de la habitación, hacia mi repisa de libros y los anuarios de ahí. Me quité las cobijas y caminé para sacar el anuario del último año. Me habían dicho que él me llevó mi anuario, pero no lo recordaba. Pasé por las páginas hasta donde estaba escrito el mensaje de Edward.

 _Bella,_

 _Apúrate y ven a encontrarme en Dartmouth. Te necesito para que me mantengas en mi juego. Además, me debes una cita para reponer el baile, chica linda. Te veré en el otoño._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Edward._

Nunca llegué a Dartmouth. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente bien como para dejar el hospital, hice un año de terapia en Phoenix y viví con mi mamá. Hasta este día, el tipo de concentración que se necesita para la escuela era muy difícil para mí. Mi dañado cerebro y yo terminábamos con una terrible migraña. Había sido todo un infierno terminar el resto del trabajo escolar para obtener mi diploma de preparatoria.

Miré las otras páginas por unos minutos antes de hacerlo a un lado y acostarme para tratar de volver a dormir.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Y bueno, vemos que algunas tenían razón en su teoría, Bella tuvo un accidente de camino a casa que le impidió ir al baile con Edward y, hablando de él, su aparición en el presente se acerca ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capítulo! No saben el gusto que me dio ver que varias chicas que nos seguían con Paperwork decidieron acompañarnos en esta nueva traducción y claro, ver nuevos nombres en los rr´s fue lo mejor :) gracias a:**

 **catabeauvoir, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Lunita Black27, Merce, Paola Lightwood, Deathxrevenge, freedom2604, Melany, Guest (x2), patymdn, Tata XOXO, Kjmima, Adriu, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Roxy Sanchez, cary, Leah de Call, Andrea Ojeda (no es drama como tal, pero sí es emocional, o al menos para mí, jajaja), Chayley Costa, aide nuno, rosy canul, Vanina Cantamutto y Yani B.**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 3**

—Vamos, Bella. Puedes hacer esto. No es la gran cosa y si apesta, te vas y regresas antes a Seattle. —Traté de sonar convincente mientras me veía en el espejo retrovisor.

Pero mi charla de motivación personal no fue suficiente para sacar mi trasero del auto. Miré hacia la escuela que se estaba riendo de mí con sus puertas. Estúpida reunión.

Mi estómago gruñó violentamente. Estúpido estómago y mi ridículo plan de negarme el desayuno para forzarme a ir adentro y comer esos pancakes.

Miré una última vez el espejo, tomé un profundo respiro, me aseguré de que mi cabello estuviera propiamente arreglado, y luego salí del auto. No me di la oportunidad de pensar, solamente caminé a través de las puertas.

Una vez adentro, me detuve por un momento y miré a los estudiantes y a diferentes adultos terminando de acomodar todo y empezando una fila para comenzar a servir. Pensé que reconocí a unas cuantas personas, pero no podía estar segura.

Tentativamente, me acerqué a la mesa del registro. La chica pelinegra ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Nombre? —Creí que dijo.

—Um, Bella Swan.

Su cabeza se alzó y jadeó hacia mí.

—¿Bella Swan? Oh por Dios, ¿realmente viniste? Tú, ¡te desapareciste de la faz del planeta!

—Lo siento, ¿quién eres? —Ella lucía vagamente familiar, pero obviamente se había hecho algunas cirugías y no habían salido bien.

—Alice Brandon-Whitlock —se burló—. ¿Por qué hablas así? Suenas extraña.

Azoté mi dinero en la mesa y tomé el boleto y la etiqueta con mi nombre.

—Bueno, tú te ves extraña. Al menos yo puedo no hablar y nadie lo notaría. —La mandíbula de Alice cayó e hizo este extraño ruido de incredulidad—. Perra —murmuré entre dientes mientras me iba.

Ya sin estar hambrienta, me senté en una mesa vacía cerca del área designada donde los chicos estaban revoloteando mientras trataban de hacer pancakes. Tenían dos planchas al fondo y una línea de mesas en donde podían elegir los pancakes y los complementos. Un par de ellos estaban discutiendo acerca del tiempo de cocción correcto. Una chica trató de voltear un pancake pero falló por completo.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda? —me ofrecí.

—¿Eh? Oh, no. Eres una ex alumna, solo diviértete. Los pancakes deben de estar listos muy pronto. —Miró hacia el, ahora quemado, pancake y murmuró algo.

Reí y me moví detrás de la plancha.

—Permíteme. Soy bastante buena, tengo mi propia panadería.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial. Yo no soy tan buena en esto. Obviamente. —Se acomodó sus gafas—. Pero soy la presidenta de la clase, así que pensé que debería estar ayudando.

—No te preocupes, puedo manejar esto. ¿Te gustaría aprender? —Le di una sonrisa de apoyo—. Apuesto que también podemos hacer crepas. Si quisiéramos vernos elegantes.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Podemos?

—Claro, es fácil.

Treinta minutos después, cuando todo el movimiento comenzó, teníamos pilas de deliciosas opciones de desayuno y Angela, como se había presentado, estaba volteando pancakes en la segunda plancha. No como experta, pero lo suficientemente buena.

—¡Quiero shispas de shocolate! —anunció una pequeña voz. Vi una pequeña y castaña cabeza con unos grandes ojos verdes mirándome y extendiendo su plato, expectante.

Sorprendida, pregunté.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Papi fue al baño. ¿Has visto eda fila? No puedo esperar en eto. Demasiada hambwe —señaló detrás de ella.

—¿Tus chispas de chocolate te gustarían en pancakes o crepas? —pregunté con seriedad y contuve mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué es una cepa? ¿Las shispas de shocolate saben bien ahí? —ceceó ella.

Esta vez sí sonreí.

—Una crepa es un pancake muy, muy delgado y las chispas de chocolate saben deliciosas sobre ella. Puedo derretirlas dentro de ella y enrollarla para ti.

—Bien —contestó con un firme asentimiento. Me puse a trabajar, depositando la masa sobre la plancha y dándole una forma muy delgada. Sus ojos verdes me estudiaron por un momento, antes de sonreír, mostrándome sus dos dientes faltantes.

Una vez que la masa estuvo bien cocida, espolvoreé chispas de chocolate y gentilmente las esparcí mientras se derretían. Ella saltó cuando la enrollé y la puse en su plato.

—¡Grashias!

—De nada, cariño.

—Maggie, ¡ahí estás! Cariño, me asustaste. No puedes salir corriendo así. —Un salvaje cabello cobrizo llegó a mi visión cuando el chico se inclinó para abrazar a la pequeña niña.

Me congelé en mi lugar. No podía equivocarme con ese cabello. Él se giró y me miró.

—Espero que ella no haya molestado… ¿Bella?

De repente, me vi envuelta por los brazos de Edward en un apretado abrazo. Sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo se derritió contra el suyo y mis brazos, automáticamente, se enredaron a su alrededor.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —susurró cerca de mi oreja.

Él se separó mientras su hija veía con avidez nuestro encuentro.

—Ven a comer con nosotros. Tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al corriente.

—E-estoy ayudando —señalé hacia las planchas. Él frunció el ceño por un segundo pero se suavizó por completo.

—Está bien, has hecho más de lo que deberías —intervino Angela y me echó.

Tomé un plato con una pequeña porción de pancakes y dejé que Edward y Maggie me guiaran. Cuando se dirigieron a un área más concurrida, puse mi mano en el codo de Edward. Él me miro.

—¿Podemos sentarnos por allá? —señalé hacia un par de mesas vacías por la esquina. Él pausó, pero asintió y cambió de dirección.

Tan pronto como estuvimos sentados, Maggie comenzó a comer su crepa, murmurando sobre lo rica que estaba. Miré a Edward y lo descubrí mirándome. Llevé un pedazo de pancake a mi boca.

Tragué y, finalmente, hablé.

—¿Tu esposa sabrá dónde encontrarlos?

—Papi no está casao, no tengo mami. Soy dop-ada —señaló Maggie.

—A-doptada. —Edward sonrió y ella lo miró mal.

—Fue lo que dije. —Volvió a mirarme—. Mi mami y papi de verdad están en el cielo.

Jadeé.

—L-Lo siento. No quería… —Miré a Edward, aterrorizada.

Él sonrió y pasó su brazo alrededor de Maggie, acercándola a él.

—Está bien, Bella. Ella lo entiende, ¿verdad, Maggie? Siempre hemos sido completamente honestos y hablamos mucho sobre esto. Sus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente cuando Maggie tenía solamente veinte meses de edad. Después de asegurarme de que el hombre que los golpeó estuviera en prisión, no pude alejarme de ella. —Dejó un beso en su brillante cabello castaño—. Sabía que ella era para mí.

Mi corazón se estrujó ante la vista de Edward con su adorable pequeña, quien fácilmente podía ser suya, debido al color de ojos.

—¿Cuánto años tienes, Maggie?

—¡Tengo cinco! —me dijo con orgullo y alzó su mano—. ¿Por qué suenas chistosa cuando hablas? —preguntó Maggie con la inocencia que solo un niño puede tener.

—¡Maggie! —la regañó Edward—. Eso no fue una manera amable de preguntar lo que querías.

Sabía que mi voz no era la misma de antes. Era un poco más llana, mi entonación no era la correcta. También tenía un toque más nasal de lo común. No era algo que yo notara, pero los terapeutas de lenguaje y mi familia me habían dicho cuando había preguntado. Nada espectacular, pero lo suficiente como para que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—La voz de Bella suena diferente de lo que estás acostumbrada porque ella sufre de pérdida auditiva. ¿No es así, Bella? —Me miró con una expresión significativa. Él quería que confirmara su presentimiento. Quería saber qué había pasado.

Asentí ligeramente.

—Algo así. En realidad soy sorda.

—¿Sorda? —repitió Maggie.

—Mhmm. Hace mucho tiempo, estuve muy enferma y una de las cosas que pasaron debido a eso, fue que perdiera por completo la audición.

—¿Entonces cómo ecuhas lo que digo?

—Tengo lo que se llama un implante coclear. —Me estiré y me quité uno de mis aparatos para enseñárselo. Ella lo miró, examinando lo que parecía como algo curvo, pero largo y con un cordón pegado a un delgado disco un poco más grande que una moneda—. Hay una parte interna por la que tuve que someterme a cirugía para que la pusieran dentro de mi oreja y uso esto para recoger los sonidos a mi alrededor y luego la pieza le dice a mi cerebro. Tengo uno para cada oreja. —Lo estaba simplificando mucho, pero era la información básica—. También leo mucho los labios.

—¡Genial!

Me puse el aparato de vuelta y pude escuchar el sonido de ese lado de nuevo. Me concentré en mi comida; incapaz de soportar la mirada de lástima que Edward me estaba dando.

—Deja de mirarme así, Edward.

Una de sus largas manos se posó sobre una de las mías y alcé la mirada.

—Lo siento, Bella. No pretendía nada, solo estoy confundido. Cuando te visité en Seattle, aún podías escuchar.

—Muchas cosas cambiaron después de que la meningitis se fue —suspiré, sintiéndome vacía de repente—. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Edward asintió y apretó ligeramente mi mano antes de soltarla. Ambos volvimos a nuestro desayuno mientras Maggie era ignorante a todas las preguntas sin contestar y la tensión en el ambiente.

—Bueno, debería irme. —Me puse de pie y recogí mi plato—. Gracias por dejar que me sentara con ustedes. Fue lindo conocerte, Maggie.

Me alejé unos cuantos pasos antes de que Edward tomara mi brazo.

—Bella, por favor. Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda. Es solo que... estaba tan feliz de verte de nuevo. Siempre me pregunté qué pasó contigo. Por qué nunca te encontré en Dartmouth. —De repente pasó las puntas de sus dedos por mi mejilla—. Te extrañé, Bella. Me gustaría charlar más. Mis padres pueden cuidar a Maggie por unas horas, ¿quizás podamos pasar un rato juntos?

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió ante la desesperación en su voz y su expresión. La intensidad en sus ojos debilitaba mis rodillas. Me encontré a mí misma asintiendo antes de poder comprenderlo.

—De acuerdo, Edward. ¿Por qué no nos vemos esta tarde?

—Paso por ti a las dos —sonrió. Por supuesto, tenía que ser esa sonrisa torcida que siempre me mataba cuando crecíamos.

—¿Recuerdas dónde queda la casa de mi papá?

—Claro que sí, Bella. No puedo olvidar dónde vivía mi chica favorita. Bueno, mi segunda chica favorita ahora —contestó y se giró para mirar a Maggie.

* * *

 **Lindo viernes :)**

 **Por fin apareció Edward con una _pequeña_ sorpresa, jajaja. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? **

**Nuevamente, Fanfiction tuvo problemas al mostrar los rr´s, así que una disculpa si olvido mencionar a alguien pero, muchas gracias a todas por dejar su review, son muy bien apreciados :3 gracias a:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Chayley Costa, Roxy Sanchez, Leah de Call, Melany, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, anybella, tulgarita, bbluelilas, patymdn, Yoliki, Sarai GN, rosy canul, Guest, Tata XOXO, LeslieeMariia, carolaaproboste v, Yani B, Deathxrevenge, Uya, carito y somas.**

 **Gracias a todas y no olviden dejar su review aunque sea con un 'gracias' :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 4**

Mientras estaba sentada en el viejo sofá de la sala en la casa de mi papá, mi pierna se movía en anticipación de la llegada de Edward y miré hacia la ventana por milésima vez.

Papá suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ya que lo había distraído del partido de la televisión.

—Respira profundo, Bells. No sé por qué estás tan estresada por esto. ¿Estás enamorada de este chico o algo así? ¿Necesito comenzar a limpiar mis armas?

Rodé los ojos.

—Detente, papá. Solamente vamos a conversar. Cuando crecíamos solo fuimos amigos, nada más. Estoy nerviosa por tener que contarle mi historia. No quiero ponerme muy emocional al respecto, ¿sabes?

—Bella…

—¡Él está aquí! —Salté cuando vi el Volvo entrar por la calle.

—Deja que el chico llegue a la puerta —ordenó papá, y lo ignoré. Él tomó la parte de atrás de mi blusa con una mueca burlona—. Si ese chico quiere llevar a mi hija a una cita, necesita venir y recogerte con propiedad.

—¡Ya te dije que no es una cita, papá!

Sonó el timbre y maldije. Edward no necesitaba venir hasta acá solo por mí. Era tonto. Papá soltó mi blusa e inmediatamente me tropecé y terminé en el suelo.

Él rio y caminó a mi alrededor.

—Es una pena lo de tu equilibrio, cariño. Yo abriré la puerta.

—Mierda. Papá, detente. —Me las arreglé para levantarme. Escuché que la puerta se abría.

—Edward Cullen —se escuchó la voz de papá—. Entiendo que estás aquí para recoger a mi hija. ¿Eso es cierto?

—Hola, jefe Swan. Sí, ese era el p-plan —tartamudeó Edward mientras finalmente aparecía desde detrás del sofá.

—Déjalo, papá —lo regañé y me apresuré hacia la puerta—. Quita la voz de policía. No estás interrogándolo. Edward no es un criminal.

—Está bien, Bella. Yo actuaría de la misma manera con Maggie. Está protegiéndote.

Papá gruñó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Está siendo ridículo —dije, mirando mal a papá. Me giré y sonreí hacia Edward—. ¿Listo para irte?

—Absolutamente.

Nos condujo hacia Pacific Pizza para comprar helado antes de dirigirnos hacia Tilicum Park. Encontramos una mesa de picnic y, en lugar de sentarnos en la banca, él me sorprendió al sentarse en la mesa para luego ayudarme a sentar junto a él.

Comimos en un silencio agradable por unos minutos antes de que se girara hacia mí.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a Dartmouth, Bella?

Me aclaré la garganta con suavidad y mantuve mis ojos en mi helado de chocolate.

—No pude. Difícilmente pude conseguir mi certificado de preparatoria después de que estuve enferma. Perdí la audición y tenía terribles problemas de equilibrio. Estuve en terapia física por un año. Un mes después de que mi infección se fue tuve las cirugías para mis implantes cocleares. Terapia auditiva y de lenguaje por tres años para aprender a escuchar de nuevo y perfeccionar mi lenguaje tanto como pude. Aún tengo problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas y nunca podría haber sido capaz de concentrarme de la manera en la que tendría que hacerlo para obtener mi título. Tengo migrañas simplemente por leer un libro.

Una ola de cansancio me invadió. Pensar de nuevo en todo me había vaciado, incluso aunque ahora estuviera en un lugar mejor. Aun así, siempre tendría que gastar un poco más de energía para seguir las conversaciones, debido a mi sordera. Siempre lamentaría el hecho de necesitar de los audiolibros en lugar de sentir el papel bajo mis dedos y el olor de un libro llenar mi nariz. Y, la mayor parte del tiempo, ignoraba cuando la gente me miraba con sorpresa o desdén por no tener un título universitario.

Pausé para tomar un profundo respiro y miré hacia Edward. Su expresión era atónita. Rápidamente cambié de tema, dispuesta a dejar de hablar de mí.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo por los últimos diez años? ¿Qué especialidad médica elegiste?

Él abrió la boca y luego la cerró antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

—No lo hice. Fui a la escuela de leyes en su lugar.

Por error, tragué un gran pedazo de helado y me estremecí ante el frío.

—Pero tú siempre habías querido ser doctor. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu accidente? ¿Del tiempo que pasaste en el hospital?

—Básicamente nada. No recuerdo el impacto y solo tengo recuerdos sólidos después de algunas semanas de llegar al Infantil de Seattle.

—¿Recuerdas que te visité?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Mi papá me dijo que viniste y me trajiste mi anuario.

Edward miró hacia el bosque. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Me llamaste bonito y luego dijiste que no querías decir eso en voz alta.

Inhalé con rapidez.

—¿Tú… tú me… besaste?

Su mirada viajó hacia mí.

—¿Recuerdas eso?

—Algo así. Tengo este sueño recurrente de ti en el hospital y lo último que haces, antes de que todo se desvanezca, es besarme. ¿Eso realmente pasó, Edward?

Asintió con lentitud. Presioné mis labios juntos para evitar sonreír como lunática. Edward realmente había sido mi primer beso. Ese pequeño hecho me hizo más feliz de lo que imaginaba. Era tonto y estúpido aún tener sentimientos por un chico que no había visto en diez años, pero siempre comparaba a otro chico con Edward. Ninguno se le comparaba.

—Te convulsionaste después de eso.

Era como si alguien hubiera echado un bote de agua helada sobre mí. Me dijeron que había tenido tres convulsiones cuando había estado en el hospital, pero no tenía ni idea de que Edward había presenciado una de ellas. Quería meterme bajo la mesa y morir. Sabía que tenía movimientos frenéticos, comenzaba a escupir y babear, y…

—¿Me oriné en la cama cuando pasó?

—Bella, no era algo que pudieras controlar —dijo Edward con gentileza.

—Mierda —susurré y enterré el rostro en mis manos mientras la humillación me llenaba. Era mortificante que, de todas las personas, Edward tuviera que ver eso—. Lamento que hayas visto eso. Que te haya hecho no ir a la escuela de medicina.

Edward alzó una mano para enderezarme el rostro.

—Eso no tuvo nada que ver. Sí, estaba aterrado _por ti_. Pero esa no es la razón por la que no me convertí en doctor. ¿Qué te dijeron acerca del impacto?

—Solo que la otra persona se metió en mi carril y giré para evitarlo. Golpeé un árbol y mi cabeza se estrelló contra la ventana lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar un trauma. —Me encogí de hombros, no entendiendo cuál era el punto. Ese tipo de cosas pasaban todo el tiempo.

—La razón por la que la otra persona se metió a tu carril fue porque estaba jodidamente drogado. Completamente fuera de sí. Y ni siquiera se llevó un solo rasguño.

Sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones.

—No tenía ni idea. Mis padres nunca me dijeron.

—¿Te dijeron quién era? —preguntó con enojo y negué con la cabeza—. Jacob Black. Él casi te mata y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fueron cien horas de servicio comunitario. El idiota debió de haberse podrido en la cárcel, pero ni siquiera llegó al juzgado. Su abogado hizo un trato. Uno jodidamente bueno. Probablemente ayudó el hecho de que su padre es jefe de la reservación.

—Oh —fue mi patética respuesta. Debí de haber estado furiosa, pero todo eso pasó hacía mucho tiempo y había superado casi todas las secuelas para ser capaz de llevar una buena vida, que no tenía dentro de mí la capacidad para sentirme enojada al respecto—. No tenía idea. Pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, así que no hay razón para permanecer en él.

—Sí, bueno, hice que mi misión en la vida fuera asegurarme de que la verdadera justicia llegara hacia quienes hacen esa clase de idioteces ahora. Los padres de Maggie fueron asesinados por un conductor ebrio que rebasaba por tres veces el límite legal.

Guau. Eso era estar… muy, muy, muy ebrio.

—¿Eres feliz, Edward? ¿Con tu profesión y la vida en general?

Él sonrió y asintió.

—Lo soy. Quizás no llegué a mi campo por las razones usuales, pero sí lo amo. Y Maggie es lo mejor de mi vida. Ella suavizó e iluminó mi alma en maneras que no pensé que fuera posible. —Jugó con su vaso antes de hacerlo a un lado—. Ella, uh, ella siempre me ha hecho pensar que así luciría nuestra hija si tuviéramos una. Tu cabello castaño y mis ojos verdes.

Mi corazón latió como una estampida. Si él había pensado en eso, entonces pensó en nosotros estando juntos, románticamente. Teniendo sexo para hacer dicho bebé. Oh, Dios, ahora también estaba mojada por pensar en eso. Dejé que mi mirada vagara de árbol en árbol.

—¿A dónde fuiste a la escuela de leyes? —Cambié de tema, no estaba lista para tener esa conversación.

—Fui a Harvard —dijo con orgullo.

Reí.

—El estudiante destacado, como siempre.

—Cállate, Swan. Fue más difícil de lo que debió ser. No estaba acostumbrado a no tenerte ahí, pateando mi trasero en los exámenes para mantenerme motivado. —Su sonrisa desapareció mientras me miraba.

—No me pongas esa cara, Cullen. No me tengas lástima —gruñí prácticamente—. Tengo una buena vida. Soy feliz. Tengo una panadería en Seattle. Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien.

—¿Tienes novio? —soltó de repente.

Bufé. No había tenido novio desde la inauguración de la panadería, cuatro años atrás. Tenía un vibrador. Uno muy, muy caro. Con accesorios.

—No, no tengo novio. ¿Tú? Tienes novia, quiero decir. O novio. Quizás hayas explorado otros caminos por los últimos diez años —le dije con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Sin novio —rio—. O novia. Es difícil con Maggie. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso con quién dejo entrar a nuestras vidas.

—Sí, supongo que eso es un poco más complicado.

—Ella está bastante impresionada contigo. Me dijo que "consiguiera todo el chisme". Lo que sea que eso signifique. —Ambos reímos y él se estiró para deslizar sus dedos por un mechón de mi cabello—. Dijo que eres muy bonita. Ama tu cabello.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento y, de repente, estaba besándome.

Una mano me acunaba la cabeza, sus labios se amoldaban con los míos, su lengua pedía entrar. Cuando me abrí para él, sabía a vainilla y caramelo. Era el cielo. Me derretí contra su cuerpo, enredando las manos en su sedoso cabello. Edward me acercó más a él mientras seguíamos besándonos como adolescentes.

De repente, estaba en su regazo justo aquí, en la mesa de picnic. Sus manos encontraron mis caderas y me froté contra la dureza íntimamente presionada contra mi centro. Un gemido vibró en mi garganta mientras el placer recorría mi cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a besar mi mandíbula y succionó mi garganta. Él embistió, presionando mis caderas contra las suyas.

—¡Edward! —grité al sentir lo cerca que me estaba llevando—. Voy a venirme si sigues haciendo eso —gemí.

—Joder, sí —gruño, y me froté contra él—. Déjame darte placer, nena.

Temblé en sus brazos. Él me separó un poco y me aferré a él, queriendo mantenerlo cerca.

—Está bien, solo déjame hacerlo.

Con una mano sosteniendo firmemente mi cadera, usó la otra para desabotonar mis jeans y meter sus dedos en mi ropa interior. ¿Quién diría que dejar que Edward me tocara en medio de un parque público me pondría tan mojada? Nunca había tenido tendencias exhibicionistas, pero por Edward, lo dejaría hacer lo que sea y en donde fuera.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro cuando hundió dos dedos dentro de mí. No había mucho espacio para que se moviera, pero no necesitaba eso. Frotó su palma contra mi clítoris y me aferré más a él.

—Dios, Bella. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. Caliente, húmeda y apretada —murmuró Edward—. ¿Vas a venirte para mí, nena? —Usó su mano libre para sostenerme la mandíbula—. Quiero darte eso. Verte llegar en mis brazos.

Los ojos de Edward nunca dejaron los míos mientras trabajaba mi coño con su mano. Debió de haber sido incómodo y raro ver al otro de esa manera, pero no lo era. Era intenso y maravilloso y me hacía querer llorar de alegría. Cuando me vine, unos momentos después, su nombre salió de mis labios una y otra vez mientras temblaba y me estremecía.

Colapsé en su pecho y él enredó su brazo libre a mi alrededor.

—Jesús, ¿por qué nunca hicimos eso en la preparatoria?

Su risa vibró a través de mí y alcé la cabeza. Gentilmente, removió su mano de mi pantalón.

—Porque era demasiado cobarde como para invitarte a salir. Dudo mucho que hubiera sido bueno en la preparatoria. Hubiera sido muy torpe, pero hubiera sido divertido aprender contigo.

Pasé mi mano por su erección y Edward gruñó.

—Mi turno para regresarte el favor —dije, con un terrible tiempo. Hubo truenos y el cielo se abrió, dejando caer agua sobre nosotros. Grité y corrimos de vuelta a su auto—. Solamente el clima de Forks podría arruinar nuestra diversión. —Me quité el cabello húmedo del rostro y miré a Edward—. Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos pretender que estamos de vuelta en la preparatoria y escondiéndonos para no ser sorprendidos por nuestros padres.

Edward parecía confuso.

—¿Eh?

Sonreí y puse mi mano en el botón de su pantalón, abriéndolo. Me lamí los labios ante el bulto que ahora veía.

—¿Nunca te han dado una mamada en tu auto?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, metí la mano en su bóxer y liberé su erección. Edward gimió alto y recargó la cabeza en el asiento. Pasé mi lengua por la longitud de su miembro y lo sentí embestir ligeramente cuando cerré mis labios a su alrededor.

Chupé y lamí su polla, haciendo que Edward llenara su auto con vibrantes gruñidos. Deslizó una mano en mi cabello, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los mechones de una manera que me volvía loca de deseo. Me animó a tomarlo más profundamente y a gemir con su polla en mi boca.

—¡Mierda! —gritó y su agarre se volvió casi dolorosamente apretado. Me preparé para su explosión y no me decepcioné cuando se vino en largos chorros que tragué con rapidez. Finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó debajo de mí y me senté de nuevo.

—Jesús, eso fue jodidamente increíble. —Edward suspiró con sus ojos casi cerrados.

De repente, no estaba segura de dónde nos encontrábamos. ¿Acaso esto solamente fue "por los viejos tiempos"? Sabía que no era así para mí, pero Edward no había hecho ninguna declaración.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Edward se giró para mirarme. Estaba sorprendida de ver tanto cariño y devoción en sus ojos. Se inclinó y me besó con gentileza por un momento.

—Bella —dijo cuando nos separamos—. ¿Te gustaría ir mañana conmigo y Maggie a la reunión y a la fogata? Realmente me gustaría que la conocieras.

—Eso suena maravilloso. Disfrutaría de eso —le sonreí, la felicidad bailaba en mi estómago. Él quería que conociera a su hija. Eso debía de ser una buena señal, ¿cierto?

Manejamos de vuelta a mi casa en un cómodo silencio. Él me llevó a la puerta, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Edward, olvidé preguntarte, ¿dónde vives ahora?

Él alzó un lado de sus labios.

—Chicago.

Mi corazón cayó a mis pies. Chicago. Eso no estaba ni remotamente cerca de Seattle y no podía simplemente dejarlo.

—Oh.

—Bueno, hasta noviembre. Me voy a transferir a nuestra oficina en Seattle. Quiero estar cerca de mis padres para que Maggie pueda crecer con ellos.

—Oh —dije de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa boba. Noviembre estaba a dos semanas de distancia. Definitivamente podía lidiar con eso.

—Sí, "oh". No te dejaré ir esta vez, nena. —Se inclinó y me besó hasta dejarme sin respiración—. Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes!**

 **Y... ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ;) yo diría que las cosas van _muy_ bien entre ellos, jajaja. **

**Gracias a todas por sus rr´s del capítulo pasado, no saben como me encanta leerlos y que compartan algunas de sus experiencias por ahí :3 gracias a:**

 **Andy, Let Cull, Gabriela Cullen, Lunita Black27, Paola Lightwood, Domo, Guest, somas, anybella, freedom2604, cary, Guest, Adriu, jupy, Leah De Call, bbluelilas, Shikara65, tulgarita, LeslieeMariia, patymdn, Melany, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Chayley Costa, Bitah, Deathxrevenge, aide nuno, Yani, carolaaproboste v, Yoliki y Tata XOXO.**

 **No saben el gusto que me da recibir a nuevas lectoras y que se animen a dejar sus rr´s, recuerden que todos son muy bien apreciados ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 5**

Al mediodía del día siguiente fui al Thriftway para comprar los ingredientes para mi especialidad: las galletas con chispas de chocolate. Pensé que una ofrenda para Maggie me ayudaría a quedarme de su lado. Estaba en el pasillo de repostería cuando un carrito llegó a donde estaba revisando los productos.

—Hola, Bella. ¡Es tan bueno verte de nuevo! —me saludó la señora Cullen con una sonrisa amigable.

Maggie me sonrió desde el carrito que ella estaba empujando.

—¡Hola, Bella!

—Hola, señora Cullen, Maggie. Es curioso encontrarlas aquí. —Cambié mi peso de un pie al otro.

Las mariposas se revolvieron en mi estómago mientras me encontraba cara a cara con la madre de Edward. La había encontrado varias veces en eventos escolares y una vez en su casa cuando estábamos haciendo un proyecto para biología. Pero nunca habíamos interactuado mucho y trataba de mantenerme apartada debido a mis sentimientos por Edward en ese entonces. Y ahora, aparecía aquí.

—Oh, Bella. Llámame Esme, querida —me corrigió con amabilidad.

 _Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar._

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Maggie, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Estaba viendo ingredientes para hacer galletas. Pensé que podría llevarte algunas esta noche.

—¡Yay! —gritó—. ¿Qué tipo? Las de shispas de shocolate son mis fav-ritas.

—Esas son exactamente las que iba a hacer. ¿Sabías que tengo mi propia panadería en Seattle? Me han dicho que hago unas excelentes galletas con chispas de chocolate. —Le guiñé el ojo y ella rio.

—Deberías venir a hacerlas a la casa —sugirió Esme—. Sé que Charlie no ha reemplazado sus aparatos en años y nosotros cambiamos toda la cocina hace tres años. Estoy segura que tendrás mejores resultados con nuestro horno.

Mierda. Ella tenía un punto. No confiaba mucho en el horno de la casa para mantener la temperatura correcta para el horneado. Si no tenía cuidado, podría terminar con galletas quemadas o crudas.

—¿Por favor, Bella? Puedo ayudar. Soy una ex-elente ayudante. —Maggie lucía tan adorable y esperanzada que no tuve el corazón para decirle que no.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora debería ir?

—Solo síguenos a la casa, cariño. Tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para hornear y charlar un poco. Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te encontró en ese desayuno.

Ensanché los ojos ante estas noticias.

—Oh, no lo sabía.

Esme rió.

—Es adorable. Me recuerda a la preparatoria y al enamoramiento que tenía contigo. —Sentí un momento de sorpresa ante la revelación antes de que su sonrisa se borrara—. Es una pena que tuvieras ese accidente justo después de que finalmente juntara el coraje para invitarte al baile. Él estaba devastado cuando escuchó lo que pasó. Por supuesto, tu recuperación fue mucho más difícil, pero, ¡mírate ahora! Tan hermosa y, por lo que he escuchado, muy exitosa también.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras. Me halagaban y avergonzaban. Quería hacer un baile de felicidad cuando dijo que Edward tenía un enamoramiento conmigo todos esos años atrás, pero también estaba avergonzada de que me hubiera halagado. Nunca había sido buena para aceptar cumplidos y halagos.

—De hecho, podemos dejar tu auto en tu casa y luego llevarte para que no tengas que preocuparte a la hora de la reunión —continuó Esme.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¡Estaría en tu casa todo el día! Estoy segura de que no me quieres ahí todo ese tiempo. Y mi papá no puede cocinar para nada, estaba planeando en hacernos la cena —protesté.

Ella estaba tratando de recogerme como un pequeño y perdido perrito. Y no quería terminar "ensuciando toda la alfombra" y siendo echada por la puerta. Edward se volvería loco si tuviera que entretenerme durante todo el día.

—¡Eso está bien! Le diré a Charlie que venga para la cena. ¡Será divertido! —Ella tomó la pequeña canasta que tenía en las manos y depositó los productos en su carrito. Luego enredó su brazo con el mío y nos guió hacia las cajas registradoras con Maggie hablando acerca de hornear galletas y de enseñarme su habitación en la casa de la abuela.

Maggie estaba tan emocionada de "sorprender" a su papi conmigo que se negó a que yo le avisara. Incluso llegaron al extremo de quitarme el celular cuando me siguieron a mi casa para que pudiera dejar el auto.

Ella casi estaba vibrando cuando llegamos a la hermosa (y enorme) casa de los Cullen.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —gritó mientras corría adentro.

Hubo una fuerte conmoción mientras entraba en la casa y veía que Maggie había chocado con Edward y lo había empujado hacia la pared.

—Magpie, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? —Él rió y la cargó.

Maggie señaló hacia mí, detrás de su abuela.

—¡Tajimos una s-presa!

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y una lenta y torcida sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

—Esa es una excelente sorpresa, cariño. —Él caminó hacia nosotras y nos besó a su madre y a mí en la mejilla.

—¡Ohhh! —chilló Maggie—. ¡Bella va a hacer galletas conmigo!

—¿De verdad? Eso suena como una gran idea. ¿Por qué no van tu abuela y tú a arreglar todo en la cocina? —La dejó en el suelo y le revolvió el cabello. Ella tomó la mano de Esme y se la llevó.

—Lo siento, no pretendía int…

Fui interrumpida por la boca de Edward en la mía y me aferré a sus hombros mientras me presionaba contra la puerta y metía su lengua en mi boca. Gemí ante su sabor y mi cerebro finalmente me obligó a responder. Cuando lo hice, sus dedos se apretaron en mi cintura antes de bajar para manosearme el trasero.

Lo acerqué más, necesitando sentir su cuerpo unirse con el mío. De repente, él saltó como si lo hubieran asustado y volteó la cabeza para mirar sobre el hombro al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos. Seguí su mirada y una de mis manos viajó a mi corazón en pánico cuando vi al padre de Edward detrás de nosotros.

Edward frotó su mano en círculos en mi espalda.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró—. Supongo que no escuchaste a mi papá aclararse la garganta. —Entrecerró los ojos hacia su padre.

—Está bien, puede ser muy fácil asustarme —dije con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Mis disculpas, Bella. Eso fue insensato de mi parte —contestó el señor Cullen.

Sonreí. Él siempre había sido muy amable.

—No hay problema. Es bueno verlo de nuevo, señor Cullen. —Me moví para rodear a Edward y extender la mano hacia él, pero me tropecé con el aire y casi nos aplasté a los tres.

Edward sonrió burlonamente y me sostuvo de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Arqueé una ceja hacia él.

—No te creas tan importante, Cullen. Mi equilibrio siempre ha sido pésimo. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Su padre estalló en risas.

—Siempre fuiste buena para mantenerlo al margen, Bella. Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Y, por favor, llámame Carlisle.

Asentí ligeramente mientras Maggie entraba por la esquina.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —demandó, exasperada y con las manos en la cadera.

—Uh-uh, Maggie. Esa no es la actitud correcta que debes tener cuando alguien se ofrece a hacer algo divertido y especial contigo —respondió Edward de inmediato.

—Pesdón, papi —susurró Maggie.

—No soy con quien deberías disculparte, jovencita.

Ella me miró, su labio inferior temblaba.

—Pesdón, Bella.

—Gracias, Maggie. ¿Vamos? —Extendí una mano hacia ella y sonrió cuando la tomó.

No mucho tiempo después, teníamos todos los ingredientes listos y pesados. Después de combinar los ingredientes secos, nos pusimos a trabajar con los húmedos.

Me incliné hacia ella como si fuera a decirle un secreto.

—De acuerdo, Maggie, ¿quieres saber mi secreto para las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate del mundo?

—¡Sí! —Asintió furiosamente.

Sonreí.

—Escúchame con atención, casi todas las recetas te piden una cucharadita de extracto de vainilla, ¿cierto? Bueno, yo le pongo media cucharadita de vainilla y media cucharadita de extracto de almendras. Le da a las galletas un poco más de sabor dulce sin que sea demasiado.

Maggie bufó.

—Bella, no puedes tener mucho dulce. No es pozible. —Reí ante la seguridad en sus palabras. Amaba como los niños no podían tener suficiente azúcar y dulce.

Cuando llegó el momento, la dejé revolver las chispas de chocolate y chupar la cuchara al final. Nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina mientras las galletas se horneaban.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Maggie con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Mhmm?

—¿Cuál es tu color favoito?

—Verde. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Amarillo. ¿Cómo se llama tu panaería?

—Duck y Goose Bakery

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué? Eso es extaño. —Arrugó la nariz y reí.

—Bueno, porque mi socio es un enorme y bobo ganso y mi apellido es Swan, así que soy el patito feo que se convirtió en cisne.

—No eres fea. ¡Eres bonita!

—Gracias, cariño, pero pensamos que Duck y Goose sonaba mejor que Swan y Goose.

—Hmm. —Pausó por un segundo—. ¿Bella?

—¿Sí, Maggie? —Me llevé un vaso de agua a los labios.

—¿Eras la novia de mi papi en la escuela?

Me ahogué con el trago que apenas había tomado.

—Um, no, cariño. Solo éramos amigos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No querías?

Dejé salir una risa nerviosa.

—Oh, lo quería. Pero era tímida y muy insegura de mí misma en ese entonces. Tenía miedo de que si le decía a tu papá cómo me sentía y él no sentía lo mismo, dejáramos de ser amigos.

Ella no parecía impresionada.

—Papi no haría eso.

—Ahora lo sé, pero antes no lo sabía. Difícil de creer pero, cuando te vuelves adolescente a veces haces cosas tontas que no tienen sentido, incluso aunque tú creas que sí.

—Yo no haré eso —anunció con confianza.

Reí.

—Estoy segura que no.

El tiempo se terminó para la primera tanda y saqué el molde para ver unas galletas perfectamente horneadas. Las dejé enfriando y metí las otras en el horno.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres la novia de mi papi ahora?

Me congelé de espaldas a ella. ¿Era la novia de Edward? Quiero decir, él había metido su mano en mi pantalón y parecía disfrutar besándome, pero no era como si hubiera usado ese término. Tampoco yo.

—Yo… no lo sé. —Tomé una galleta que estaba lo suficientemente fría como para comerla y me giré para dársela. Un poco de soborno nunca era malo—. Tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia él, pero no hemos hablado de ser novio y novia. ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

Ella masticaba felizmente la galleta.

—¡Mmm! ¡Esto está muy, muy, ueno! Taaaan rico. —Tomó otro bocado y sus ojos brillaron con delicia hacia mí.

—Gracias, cariño. Eres la mejor ayudante que he tenido.

Maggie sonrió con orgullo.

—Puedes ser su novia. Está bien.

—Me da gusto que lo apruebes. Tu opinión significa mucho para tu papi y para mí. —Mordí mi propia galleta—. Estoy segura que tu papá te dirá si decidimos ser novio y novia.

Se tomó la leche que estaba frente a ella de un solo trago y puso el vaso en la barra, lo que provocó un pequeño ruido.

—¿Lo amas?

Mi corazón se removió y latió con fuerza en mi pecho. _¿Lo amo?_ Estaba segura de que había estado enamorada de él en la preparatoria. Y ahora… bueno, si lo que sentía no era amor, no sabría cómo llamarlo. Era ridículamente rápido, pero la manera en la que me sentía en la preparatoria no había cambiado, simplemente lo había reprimido.

Abrí la boca para responder, sin poder creer que se lo diría a ella primero y no a Edward, pero ella lo había preguntado y no quería ser deshonesta.

—Eso no es algo aceptable que preguntarle a Bella, Magpie —interrumpió Edward y entró en la cocina. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron mientras me preguntaba qué tanto habría escuchado—. Bella tiene el derecho de guardarse sus sentimientos hasta que esté lista para compartirlos sin ser interrogada por una pequeña pixie de ojos verdes.

Ella rio y me miró, avergonzada. Guiñé un ojo hacia ella.

—Está bien, disfruté nuestra pequeña conversación.

—¿Por qué no vas a escoger una película para verla en el sótano? —sugirió Edward, y ella salió corriendo con alegría—. Lo siento, Bella. Ella tiene mucha curiosidad acerca de ti, y de nosotros. Pensé que habíamos hablado lo suficiente, pero supongo que no. No te preguntó algo inapropiado, ¿verdad?

El calor invadió mi rostro de nuevo.

—Ella preguntó si era tu novia. Le dije que no habíamos hablado al respecto.

Él suspiró suavemente.

—Lo siento, espero que no te haya incomodado.

—No, ella fue genial. Muy dulce al respecto, de hecho.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Recientemente Maggie ha estado muy interesada en tener una madre. Creo que es por estar en el jardín de niños y ver a tantas mamás por ahí. Es divertido ver que un padre se presente, pero hay una parte de ella que está buscando por un modelo femenino a seguir.

Lo miré en shock.

»No estoy diciendo esto para asustarte, pero quería decirte de dónde vino todo eso. Esa fue otra razón para mudarnos. Esperaba que mi mamá pudiera, de alguna manera, llenar ese espacio.

Asentí con lentitud y me mordí el labio inferior. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras juntaba el coraje para hacer mi pregunta.

—Y… ¿soy tu novia?

Él me dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Quieres serlo?

De nuevo, asentí, pero mantuve la mirada en el suelo.

—Que bien, porque he estado muriendo por ser tu novio desde hace quince años.

Jadeé y alcé la cabeza.

—¿Quince años? —Claramente, había escuchado mal.

Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó con lentitud a mí.

—Más o menos. Era el final del octavo grado cuando usaste un bonito vestido morado y verde en la escuela y estaba tan excitado. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve una erección en público. Afortunadamente, al pasar el tiempo me volví mejor escondiéndolas. —Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por mis brazos, causándome escalofríos.

»Después de ese día, mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron por completo. Siempre me había gustado tu compañía, pero comencé a notar lo hermosa que eras y cómo tu cuerpo iba desarrollando suaves y femeninas curvas. Curvas que mis manos se morían por tocar.

Había cambiado sus caricias a mis caderas, por mi cintura y a los lados de mis pechos. Un ligero gemido salió de mi garganta y él se acercó más. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras me sostenía solo a centímetros de distancia de él.

»Nunca me di cuenta de que sentías lo mismo y estaba demasiado asustado de ser rechazado. Pero, Dios, te quería. Eras la estrella de cada una de mis fantasías y estoy avergonzado de admitir todas las veces que me venía pensando en todas las cosas prohibidas que quería hacer contigo.

Me besó con fuerza y lo dejé asaltar mi boca de la manera más deliciosa.

Cuando se separó, estaba deslumbrada y todo lo que pude pensar fue: _amo a este hombre._

Edward jadeó.

—Mierda. Dije eso en voz alta, ¿cierto? —susurré y él asintió, aún asombrado—. Lo siento, Edward, yo no... es decir, no quería… mierda, yo... por favor no te asustes. No pretendo que lo digas de vuelta, obviamente. Podemos pretender que no tuve un fallo total en el cerebro y que no lo dije en voz alta. Nunca pasó.

Él bajó la cabeza hacia mi cuello y comenzó a murmurar algo en mi piel. Puse las manos en sus mejillas y alcé su cabeza.

—No puedo entenderte así, Edward. Por favor, solo dime que no he arruinado todo —pedí, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos.

Me besó de nuevo. De una manera salvaje y frenética. Como si estuviera muriendo y yo tuviera el aire que necesitaba para respirar. Finalmente, se separó y ambos jadeamos por aire.

—Hermosa y boba chica. Te amo. Te amo, Bella. Lo he hecho desde la preparatoria y sé que es loco decirte esto cuando nos encontramos de vuelta apenas ayer, pero todo mi ser está gritando que no te deje ir. Nunca.

Pausó su discurso para tomar aire y yo parpadeé con lentitud.

»Estoy aterrado de que vayas a desaparecer de nuevo si te pierdo de vista incluso por un segundo. Nena, tienes mi corazón, siempre lo has hecho. Si no fuera completamente demente, te pediría que te mudes con nosotros cuando oficialmente vivamos aquí en dos semanas más.

Presioné mis dedos contra sus labios y él dejó de hablar. Una suave sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

—También te amo, Edward. Quiero… todo contigo y Maggie.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue tímida.

—Y, ¿eso significa que irás al baile de graduación conmigo?

—¿El baile? Um, Edward, cariño, eso fue hace diez años.

—Sí —rio—, pero el baile de reunión es en dos noches.

—Oh, cierto. —Parpadeé y luego sonreí—. Sí, iré al baile contigo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **Quizá puedan pensar que Edward y Bella van muy rápido pero, piénsenlo, han esperado _mucho_ tiempo ;) ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review con sus opiniones, gracias a:**

 **Lunita Black27, BlissBelleTwilighter, Deathxrevenge, Laura Katherine, Yani, Leah De Call, Paola Lightwood, Meemii Cullen, Yoliki, torposoplo12, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, patymdn, bbluelilas, Shikara65, tulgarita, Let Cull, Melany, Andrea Ojeda (son siete capítulos), rosy canul, LeslieeMariia, Deessa Whitlock, Caniqui, Chayley Costa, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, aide nuno, somas y carolaaproboste v.**

 **¡Muchas gracias, no se olviden de su review y nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 6**

Los siguientes dos días pasaron con rapidez al pasar tiempo con Edward y Maggie y asistir a reuniones de la escuela. Estaba completamente enamorada de Maggie y por todo lo que hacía y decía, parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Esme, Maggie y yo, nos las arreglamos para ir a Port Angeles para comprar el vestido para mi segunda oportunidad en el baile. Me sentía un poco ridícula, pero prácticamente estaba llena de emoción.

Siempre había sentido como si me hubieran robado esa noche especial todos esos años atrás. Seguro, el primer año después del accidente no me concentré en nada más que en recuperar mi vida. Sin embargo, una vez que estuve más estable y lejos de las constantes terapias y rehabilitaciones, todas las cosas que me habían sido arrebatadas me golpearon.

Pasé muchas noches llorando hasta quedarme dormida por los sueños de ir a la universidad, obtener mi doctorado para ser una investigadora científica en nuevos antibióticos y vacunas, y perder mi oportunidad con el chico que tenía mi corazón desde el primer día en el que llegó a nuestro pequeño pueblo en sexto grado. Eventualmente, tuve la oportunidad de llenar el vacío en mi vida profesional, pero mi vida amorosa siempre era decepcionante. Había tenido unos novios, pero con ninguno había tenido la conexión que tenía con Edward.

No había que mencionar que él estaba volviéndome loca con todos los besos, los abrazos y el inocente manoseo que nos permitíamos cuando había tiempo. Tristemente, no nos habíamos acercado a la increíble intimidad que habíamos compartido en el parque desde ese día. Moría por tocar, probar y sentir a Edward en todas las maneras posibles.

La noche del baile de reunión, decidí recogerme el cabello, incluso aunque mostraba mis implantes cocleares con facilidad. No estaba avergonzada de ellos, pero era menos incómodo sin la gente preguntando qué eran. Amaba la manera en la que mi vestido escarlata se pegaba a mis curvas con la falda que llegaba a las rodillas. El bajo escote tampoco hacía daño.

Encontré un par de hermosos, brillantes y plateados zapatos bajos para completar mi look. Los tacones hubieran estado mejor, pero, con mi destruido equilibrio, nunca los usaba.

Cuando papá abrió la puerta para dejar a entrar a Edward esa noche, perdí el aliento ante la devastadora visión de él en traje.

—H-Hola —tartamudeé y él me dio una sonrisa engreída. Edward pasó sus ojos por mi cuerpo y sentí mi piel calentarse bajo su mirada.

—Bella —ronroneó, causándome escalofríos—. Te ves asombrosa. Absolutamente hermosa. Sin duda alguna seré la envidia de todos los hombres ahí. Gracias por permitirme ser tu acompañante esta noche. —Alzó la mano que tenía detrás de él y me tendió un hermoso ramillete para la muñeca.

Me mordí el labio contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Edward, es… perfecto. Te... lo amo. —Luché con las palabras, dándome cuenta de que mi padre estaba ahí, mirándonos. Extendí una mano y él me pasó la banda por la muñeca.

Edward se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Mis ojos se cerraron ante el toque y me incliné hacia él. Sus manos, instintivamente, se posaron en mi cintura para estabilizarme, habiendo aprendido que tropezaba con facilidad.

Papá hizo un fuerte e incómodo ruido, arruinando el momento.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de que se vayan —dijo con brusquedad—. ¿A qué hora llegarás a casa, Bells?

Lo miré con una expresión incrédula.

—No lo sé, papá. Soy una mujer adulta, así que estaré en casa cuando lo decida. Quizás no me veas hasta mañana. —Arqueé una ceja para retarlo a replicar mis palabras. Él bufó y murmuró algo, pero, eventualmente, nos deseó una buena noche y nos dejó ir.

Examiné el ramillete mientras Edward me guiaba a su auto.

—¿Lilas?

Él mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y me puso una mano en la espalda baja cuando me moví para entrar. Me acunó la mejilla con su otra mano.

—Del primer amor —murmuró y se inclinó para besarme. Me derretí contra él, perdida en la sensación de su boca moviéndose contra la mía. Suspiré felizmente cuando él descansó su frente en la mía—. Mi único amor —añadió antes de dejarme ir.

El gimnasio estaba decorado con luces centellantes, arcos de globos, y círculos con pequeñas mesas decoradas. La luz de las velas brillaba desde los centros de mesa y la música de nuestros años de preparatoria sonaba en el aire. Posamos para una fotografía bajo un arco de globos azules y dorados cuando llegamos, y sonreí a la cámara cuando Edward me acercó hacia él.

Durante la cena, Edward se inclinó para que pudiera escucharlo con facilidad.

—No quiero ser atrevido, pero mis padres accedieron a cuidar a Maggie por la noche. —Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando me miró significativamente—. Tengo una habitación reservada en el Miller Inn, pero solo si tú estás cómoda con eso. No quiero apresurarte de ninguna manera.

—Edward, he esperado diez años por ti, más, en realidad. Sí, me encantaría pasar la noche contigo. —Me incliné y presioné un suave beso contra su boca, el cual él profundizó de inmediato.

Gruñí un poco cuando se separó, pero cuando Edward extendió su mano para bailar conmigo, dejó de molestarme. Nos guio hacia la pista y me atrajo a sus brazos mientras "Your Body is a Wonderland" sonaba por los altavoces. Personalmente, siempre había odiado a John Mayer y pensé que su música apestaba, pero con Edward trazando pequeños giros y patrones por mi piel expuesta estaba completamente llena de dicha.

Unas canciones después, salí del gimnasio para hacer una pequeña parada en el baño de damas. Estaba a punto de salir del cubículo cuando escuché unas voces riendo y ligeramente ebrias. No pude escuchar bien lo que decían por el ruido del agua corriendo y los azulejos.

Salí para lavarme las manos y vi a Alice y Jessica paradas ahí.

—Oh, hola, Bella —saludó Alice puritanamente, y asentí hacia ellas—. Apuesto a que piensas que eres tan caliente por tener a Edward como tu cita, ¿no? —Se balanceó en sus pies y la examiné más a fondo.

Estaba más ebria de lo que había imaginado, o drogada. Probablemente ambas.

—Estoy muy feliz de que me lo haya pedido, pero no pienso que eso me haga superior de alguna manera. —Me crucé de brazos por encima del pecho. ¿Cuál era su jodido problema?

—Sí, bueno, te dejaré saber que fue a mí a quien llevó al baile real. Y después me folló en la limusina —se burló.

Me rehusé a dejar caer las lágrimas que sentía. Esta odiosa y amargada mujer siempre me había odiado por alguna desconocida razón y no iba a dejar que me destrozara. No me había hecho ilusiones de que Edward fuera virgen. Yo tampoco lo era y no se lo reprocharía.

—Supongo que fue bueno para ti que tuviera ese accidente. Edward me lo pidió primero a mí. Debes disfrutar ser siempre la segunda opción.

Ese era un golpe bajo. Sabía que su esposo, Jasper, había salido con Maria durante toda la preparatoria y nunca se había interesado por Alice. Quién sabe cómo le había hecho ella para clavarle sus garras.

Jessica bufó entre risas.

—¡Oh, mierda! Bella, estoy impresionada. No pensé que tuvieras eso en ti. ¡Bien por ti!

Alice lucía furiosa.

—¡Cómo te atreves, Jessica!

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, Alice. Ya no estamos en la preparatoria y no eres la más popular. Si Maria no hubiera conocido a Charlotte y cambiado de bando, no hubieras tenido a Jasper. —Jessica se giró hacia mí—. Está tan llena de mierda. Edward ni siquiera la invitó al baile. Ella desearía que hubiera sucedido. Todos sabían que Edward solamente te quería a ti.

No podía haber escondido mi sonrisa incluso aunque me hubieran pagado.

—Mientras tú vas a casa con un hombre con el que, obviamente, no estás felizmente casada, yo pasaré la noche dejando que Edward me follé cómo sea, dónde sea y como él lo quiera. Y será mi nombre el que grite. Diviértete con tu esposo, asegúrate de no gritar el nombre incorrecto en la cama.

Me giré y salí del baño para regresar con Edward con una sonrisa enorme. Lo encontré con un par de chicos por la sección del DJ. Paseé cerca de ellos y él me miró con aprecio. Tan pronto como estuve cerca de él, tomé las solapas de su chaqueta y lo acerqué a mí, besándolo con fuerza. Inmediatamente, tomó mis caderas y me aferró a él, sus brazos se enredaron con fuerza a mi alrededor mientras me besaba de vuelta.

Cuando nos separamos por aire, escuchamos los gritos y aplausos mientras un grupo de nuestros viejos compañeros nos rodeaban.

—Ya era hora —exclamó Eric y palmeó el hombro de Edward mientras todos se dispersaban.

Me levanté en las puntas de mis pies para susurrar en su oído.

—Vamos, amor. Estoy harta de esperar. Te quiero, ahora.

Él gruñó y me besó el cuello.

—Una canción más, nena. Por favor.

Lo dejé guiarme de nuevo a la pista y descansé la mejilla en su pecho. Sentí las vibraciones de las primeras notas y, tan pronto como se escucharon las primeras palabras, reconocí la canción.

—¿Backstreet Boys? ¿En serio, Edward? Pensé que tenías mejor gusto musical que eso —bromeé mientras mi corazón se derretía ante el hecho de que él recordara la canción.

—Bueno, tú eres mi fuego —replicó con sinceridad y me pasó el pulgar por la mejilla.

Capturé su boca con la mía una vez más y, esta vez, cuando nos separamos no protestó cuando lo guié fuera de la pista de baile y del gimnasio.

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? son raras las historias en las que Bella y Alice no son mejores amigas, así que siempre es bueno encontrarnos con una así, jaja.**

 **Debo recordarles que este es el PENÚLTIMO capítulo de esta historia, tristemente ya estamos a nada de terminar, por lo que les pido que dejen sus rr´s, han sido muy pocos y sería genial que se levantaran con este capítulo; el último capítulo se publicará el fin de semana.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Gabriela Cullen, blueorchid02, carol, Yani, leahdecall, cary, rosy canul, carolaaproboste v, LesliieMariia, Shikara65, bbluelilas, patymdn, Meemii Cullen, tulgarita, freedom2604, Yoliki, Caniqui, somas, aide nuno, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, Deathxrevenge, bellaliz y Anastacia T. Crawford.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos pronto con el final de esta historia!**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **musegirl.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Swerve of Fate**

 **Capítulo 7**

No tenía ni idea de cómo lucía la habitación en el Inn y no podría importarme menos. Edward y yo habíamos estado frenéticos una vez que nos dieron las llaves. Era como si tuviéramos diecisiete otra vez.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo mientras Edward me mordía y succionaba la piel sensible del cuello. Me estremecí cuando me bajó el cierre del vestido y me lo deslizó por los hombros. La tela cayó a mis pies con un suave sonido.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo Edward mientras sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo. Sabía que el sostén azul cobalto y la tanga de encaje que llevaba acentuaban mi piel y hacía que mis pechos se vieran increíbles, pero era genial escuchar esas palabras de él. Casi con reverencia, me desabrochó el sostén y dejó que cayera al suelo, una especie de gemido escapó de él.

Sus manos me acunaron los pechos y gemí cuando pasó sus pulgares por mis endurecidos pezones. Bajó la cabeza para capturar uno en su boca y casi me caí ante la erótica sensación. Junté los muslos para intensificar la sensación punzante entre ellos.

 _Por favor toca mi coño. Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Edward rio por lo bajo y pasó sus dedos debajo de mi ropa interior para enredarlos en mis húmedos rizos.

—¡Mierda! —grité mientras el placer me recorría—. Dije eso en voz alta, ¿cierto? —jadeé y no podía importarme una mierda si lo había hecho o no. Todo lo que sabía era que había obtenido mi deseo y que no iba a quejarme mientras los talentosos dedos de Edward se curvaban contra lugares dentro de mí que no sabía que podían sentirse tan maravillosos.

—Claro que sí, nena —sonrió con burla—. Me gusta una mujer que no tiene miedo de decir lo que quiere.

—Te quiero a _ti_ , Edward. Ahora. ¡Joder, ahora! —demandé y comencé a quitarle la ropa—. Dios, me has vuelto loca desde que te conocí, y una vez que mis hormonas me golpearon… no tengo idea de cómo no te diste cuenta de todas las cosas sucias que nos imaginaba haciendo en mi mente. Todo. El. Tiempo.

Edward se quedó parado con la boca abierta ante mi confesión por un segundo, antes de saltar a la acción y su traje estuvo en el suelo en segundos. Me besó con fuerza mientras me deslizaba la tanga por las caderas. Lo dejé acostarme en la cama y suspiré ante la deliciosa sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía por primera vez.

—Te amo, Bella. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Separé más las piernas para acomodar sus caderas con las mías. Jadeé cuando Edward, suavemente, pasó su polla por mi caliente sexo.

—Por favor, Edward —rogué sin vergüenza—. Tómame. Hazme tuya para siempre.

Gimió con fuerza y sentí como su cabeza entraba centímetro por centímetro. Moví las caderas y él se deslizó más profundo dentro de mí. Dejé salir un tembloroso suspiro ante la hermosa sensación de Edward estirándome. Ahora solo necesitaba que me llenara por completo.

—Más. Te quiero profundo dentro de mí.

Su cautela se fue y entró por completo, causando que ambos gritáramos. Tan lento que prácticamente era tortura, él empujó dentro y fuera de mí. Los sentimientos se juntaron en mi estómago y él me amó con dulzura de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho. Suaves palabras y agitados besos fueron intercambiados entre nosotros mientras nos dejábamos llevar por las olas de placer.

Mientras mi orgasmo se acercaba, me aferré a él, desesperado por tocarlo tanto como podía y esperando que él se moviera más rápido, más duro.

—Edward, por favor. Estoy tan cerca —jadeé, y él empujó más profundo en respuesta.

Enredó una de mis rodillas alrededor de su cadera con una mano. Con la otra, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Nunca me había tomado de las manos con alguien durante el sexo y eso desató una serie de emociones al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo me recorría el cuerpo. Gimoteé mi amor por él mientras se venía dentro de mí con un gruñido.

Aún estaba recuperándome cuando se giró de espalda y me llevó con él. Me acurruqué contra su pecho mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

—Esa fue, por mucho, la mejor experiencia de mi vida —dije con una suave sonrisa y nada de vergüenza.

—La mía también, nena. Me dan ganas de regresar en el tiempo y patear el trasero de mi yo adolescente por no tener valor y esperar mucho tiempo para invitarte a salir. Sé que hubiera tomado un tiempo para que fuera tan bueno como esto, pero Dios, tener esos diez años contigo… —Dejó ahí su oración y tenía una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

—Sé que sientes que el tiempo nos fue robado, pero si mi accidente no hubiera pasado, quién sabe en dónde estaríamos. Tú no tendrías a Maggie. Yo no tendría la panadería más popular en Seattle. Y nuestra primera vez juntos no habría sido tan jodidamente fantástica —dije con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo discutirte eso. Y ahora que te tengo, y que te he tenido, no hay ninguna manera de que te deje ir. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Bella. La casa, el matrimonio, más bebes, y mucho, mucho sexo.

Me reí y le acaricié la mejilla.

—También quiero eso, Edward. Siempre has sido el único en tener mi corazón.

Él me levantó y me sentó sobre su regazo.

—¿Te mudarías conmigo y Maggie cuando lleguemos a Seattle en dos semanas, Bella?

—Sí —respondí con un jadeo mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi lugar más sensible.

Levantó su otra mano y, gentilmente, sostuvo la base de mi cuello.

—¿Te casarías conmigo en la víspera de Navidad?

—Sí —sollocé, y lo dejé que me guiara para que se deslizara dentro de mí.

—¿Estás tomando la píldora, cariño? —Alzó las caderas e hice un pequeño sonido de placer.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras nos movíamos juntos más rápido, Edward se sentó así estaba más profundo dentro de mí.

—Perfecto. —Se inclinó y me besó profundamente.

* * *

 **Cinco años después**

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —gritó nuestra pequeña revoltosa y se arrojó hacia Edward. Él rio y alzó a Emily en sus brazos mientras nos adentrábamos más en la casa de sus padres—. Te extrañé. —Se inclinó y besó su mejilla. No pude evitar sonreír hacia nuestra pequeña de cinco años, "Pequeña E". Ella era una mini réplica de Edward, desde su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, e incluso su sonrisa torcida. ¡Y una total niña de papá!

—También te extrañé —contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá!

Sonreí y me incliné para cargar a Seth en mis brazos. Nuestro bebé de dos años con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, recargó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras lo apretaba con suavidad contra mí.

Esme apareció por detrás.

—¿Qué tal el Inn?

Edward y yo nos miramos y me mordí el labio mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaban mi mente.

—Perfecto —contestó Edward.

Cada año, en octubre, traíamos a los niños a Forks y nos quedábamos una noche, nosotros dos, en el Miller Tree Inn. Hasta este día, jamás habíamos llegado al desayuno del día siguiente. Preferíamos otra clase de festín.

Seth se removió en mis brazos y lo dejé ir para que pudiera trepar al regazo de su padre.

—¡Mami! Hice galletas de doble chocolate con chispas de chocolate, ven a probarlas. —Maggie entró en la habitación y tomó mi mano.

Edward hizo un sonido disgustado.

—Oye, ¿yo no recibo un saludo?

Ella le dio su sonrisa de "niña buena".

—Hola, papi.

Luego jaló mi mano de nuevo. Me reí ante la falsa expresión dolida de Edward y permití que mi pequeña panadera me guiara a la cocina. Desde la primera vez que hicimos galletas juntas, Maggie estaba en la cocina en casa y en Duck and Goose siendo mi ayudante. Definitivamente se quedaría con el negocio cuando el momento llegara.

Mientras olía el delicioso aroma, suspiré con felicidad. Quizás mi vida había tomado una curva que no había visto venir, pero el destino había completado el círculo y no podía imaginar mi mundo más completo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Y es así como llegamos al final de otra historia, una pequeña esta vez pero muy bonita, en lo personal es una de mis favoritas :3**

 **¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿les gustó? ¿fue tal y como lo esperaban? dejen sus opiniones en sus rr´s.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su rr y apoyaron la historia, no saben en verdad lo feliz que me hace leerlas y lo importantes que son sus rr´s, así que, en verdad, gracias por dejarlos. Gracias a :**

 **anybella, Merce, montse lugoxtremo, freedom2604, Yani, Adriu, cary, Guest, Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, lizdayanna, Yoliki, jupy, Tata XOXO, torposoplo12, Deathxrevenge, Anastacia T. Crawford, LeslieeMariia, carolaaproboste v, Shikara65, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, tulgarita, patymdn, Let Cull, Gabs Frape, Leahdecall, Gabriela Cullen, saraygarcia08, blueorchid02, aide nuno, bellaliz y somas.**

 **Gracias otra vez, espero sus rr´s y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**

 **P.D. No, no hay epílogo.**


End file.
